


In the Morning

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: Tiki grows increasingly frustrated with her lover's tendency to avoid rest. Not only because his health is on the brink of diving like a falcon on the hunt but also because she misses his reassuring presence next to her in her slumber. Now, she's had enough and decided that drastic times call for drastic measures.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I included fluff in the tags without any mention of angst? AE has decided to stop being a bastard and actually write something cute without being bittersweet about it?
> 
> Hey, man, even I have my moments where all I want to do is write a cute story, don't give me any of your crap.

     A full moon hung in the sky, lighting the dark land below with its ethereal, pearly gaze. It had yet to reach the zenith of its journey across the starry abyss above but midnight was not far off. Tiki sighed from where she watched the sky at the mouth her tent.

     "Tonight's the night." She reminded herself for the umpteenth time since waking up. "I'm going to get him to go to sleep at a reasonable hour tonight if its the last thing I do." Picking herself off the ground, she strutted across camp to the command pavilion at the center, her barefoot steps their footing in a deliberate manner with an energy uncharacteristic for the manakete at this hour. Sure enough, when she reached the blue overhang, she found Allim hunched over a folding table, one hand pressing a map against the worn wooden surface, the other shifting papers covered in numbers and statistics she could make neither heads nor tails of.

     "Good evening, love." Tiki greeted warmly, Allim jolting in surprise at the sudden interruption of the near absolute silence pervading the area. The dragoness couldn't help but giggle at how frequently she managed to catch her so-called "tactical genius" of a lover off guard. 

     "Gods, Tiki, how do you always manage to sneak up on me like that?" Allim asked, standing up but continuing to shift through the documents in his left hand. He lifted his right hand from the map to pull his lantern closer.

     "Well, when you're not paying attention it's not exactly hard to-" Tiki sprung forward and wrapped her arms around the man's torso. "-sneak up on you!" Allim jolted again, yelping out a wordless exclamation, Tiki merely giggled further, resting her chin on top of her lover's head, the raven-haired man responding in turn by reaching up to lay a hand against her cheek. Even so, he still wouldn't take his eyes from the papers in his hands.

     "Sorry, love. Not tonight." Allim said simply as he moved to hunch over his map again, rearranging the small carvings of knights, swordsmen, archers, cavaliers, and mages, stopping every few moments to double check his data. Tiki leaned down even further, placing her mouth right next to his ear.

     "This is for your own good, Al-Al." She swept him off his feet, the papers in his hands scattering as surprise loosened his grip. "Your work will still be there in the morning."

     "Tiki, put me down! People could die! I need to be prepared for any possible situation when we storm the outer wall of Walhart's citadel tomorrow!"

     "I'm sure we'll be fine." Tiki insisted as she began to walk back to the tent she shared with the man in her arms, carrying Allim bridal style. "Are you saying you're not par to the challenge of being unprepared?" The sly look in her gleaming emerald eyes and the playful, almost sing-songy, lilt in her voice made Allim's cheeks burn. "Besides, from what I've gathered, you've been working yourself to the bone since the Shepherds set sail from Regna Ferox. You need to rest, love."

     "I know..." Allim surrendered. He leaned his head against her chest and, as the sleep-deprived cogs in his mind worked, the heat in his cheeks only increased at the realization that he had practically nuzzled his face against her breast, quickly repositioning to rest against her shoulder instead. 

     "If I put you down, are you going to run back to your maps?" Tiki asked when they arrived at their tent. Allim sleepily shook his head. Once on his feet, the raven-haired man quickly disappeared into their tent, climbing onto the sole cot that occupied the tarp covered space, Tiki joining him in the moments that followed.

     The couple lay there in silence as they waited for sleep to come, simply lying on their sides, staring into each others' eyes. Allim reached out and pulled his wife closer, carefully connecting his forehead against hers. A mischevious look crossed the manakete's tired face and she quickly placed a kiss on her lover's nose.

     "Good night, Al-Al." Tiki murmured, closing her eyes and biting back a yawn.

     "Good night, Tikiwiki." Allim replied, pulling his lover even closer in an embrace as she drifted off to sleep.

     "I love you..." She slurred in exhaustion.

     "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> General notes:
> 
> Pretty much since her introduction, I've HC'd Tiki to be pretty tall at 5'11 and Allim is pretty short at 5'5 so Tiki's substantially taller than he is and that's WITHOUT her stilettos. Assuming said stilettos add 5 inches (which is the average length of stiletto heels from what I could gather) she would totally tower over him at 6'4. She takes advantage of any opportunity to tease him about the height difference but she's never mean about it and she only does it because she knows he doesn't mind.
> 
> Not even specific to Allim, but all Robins are workaholics. This is accepted, indisputed fact.
> 
> I might write a redux of this at some point over the course of Of the Divine and Damned or at the very least use this concept again but only time will tell.


End file.
